<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloody Valentine by sugarshake24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466291">Bloody Valentine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarshake24/pseuds/sugarshake24'>sugarshake24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarshake24/pseuds/sugarshake24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie Bell and Oliver Wood shared one intimate night together, right before Oliver graduated from Hogwarts. They haven't spoken since. Now, it's the battle of Hogwarts and the two are reunited as they fight to defend the school, and Oliver will also fight for a second chance with Katie. (One-shot songfic to Machine Gun Kelly's "Bloody Valentine.")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Katie Bell/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloody Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(<strong>Author’s notes:</strong> This story is a one-shot songfic to Machine Gun Kelly’s “Bloody Valentine.” I don’t own those lyrics, nor do I own Harry Potter. I know it’s an unorthodox song choice but I think if you listen to it, it can make sense. Lyrics are italicized. Please also note that Katie Bell’s age and year have been changed in this story. She is one year younger than Oliver Wood, meaning she graduated following Harry Potter’s fourth year.)</p><p>Oliver Wood kicked off the ground, hovering in the air on his broom for a few moments. He checked his watch. It was the evening of May 1.</p><p>“Wood! Take some practice shots from the Chasers!”</p><p>Oliver nodded at his coach and ascended to the goal posts, though his mind was elsewhere.</p><p>It’d been a year since Oliver had been promoted to the starting Keeper position from the Puddlemere United reserve team to the pro level team. But despite his success, the world had grown increasingly dark and troubled since Oliver’s graduation from Hogwarts. Lord Voldemort had returned that following year, just as Oliver had started his quidditch career. Oliver tried his best to follow along with Voldemort’s movements in the newspaper, but The Daily Prophet seemed to be doing more harm than good with its erroneous reports and rumors. The paper had even accused Harry Potter and the late Professor Dumbledore of lying, which Oliver dismissed as nonsense. He’d known Harry for years and trusted his former teammate.</p><p>Speaking of former teammates, Oliver didn’t maintain much contact with his former Gryffindor friends. It wasn’t for lack of caring, but his career had become increasingly demanding between training sessions and matches. He figured his old friends had also moved on with their own busy lives.</p><p>There was one former teammate Oliver had heard from recently: Angelina Johnson. The former Gryffindor Chaser had gone on to become an Auror trainee, and she had recently reached out to Oliver and her other friends for help. The Major Investigation Department knew Lord Voldemort was closing in, and the assumption was that he’d be targeting Hogwarts in search of Harry Potter. As a result, it was all hands on deck, and Angelina had reached out to Oliver to ask him to fight if needed.</p><p>Oliver had received an owl from Angelina two nights ago, saying that the Aurors had intel suggesting Voldemort was nearing Hogwarts, and that a battle could occur any day.</p><p>Still, Oliver proceeded with his quidditch training. Puddlemere United was first in the league standings and the playoffs were soon approaching. He didn’t want to lose focus, though he knew he wouldn’t be on his best game as long as Voldemort was a looming threat. There were bigger things in life than quidditch. Oliver understood that now, a sign of his maturity since his Hogwarts days.</p><p>Oliver blocked a Quaffle thrown by one of his teammates and tossed it back to her. He forced a smile at her as she groaned in frustration, which reminded him of another former teammate: Katie Bell.</p><p>Katie and Oliver had formed a close friendship during their Hogwarts days. Katie was a year below Oliver, but she respected him as a friend, teammate and quidditch captain. The pair often spent time together, even while off the quidditch pitch, and their friendship seemed to be at its strongest during Oliver’s final year.</p><p>In fact, their friendship had led them to a moment that somehow managed to both strengthen and tarnish their bond all at once.</p><p>It happened during Oliver’s final night at Hogwarts, the night before his graduation. He and Katie snuck out to go flying, so that Oliver could make the most of his last night as a student. The pair sat and talked for hours, reminiscing on their school years and the futures they’d envisioned for themselves. Oliver, who had spent most days during his seven years at Hogwarts focused on quidditch, also confided his fears to Katie, revealing that he didn’t believe he had a future without quidditch. She assured him he’d do well in whatever path he chose for himself, a comfort he’d desperately needed. She’d also revealed how much she’d miss him in the year to come.</p><p>Once the pair returned to Gryffindor Tower, emotion got the best of them, and they ended up sleeping together.</p><p>In the following morning, the pair didn’t address what happened as Oliver’s day became focused on his graduation. Instead, they said a brief goodbye as Oliver’s parents whisked him away, back home to Glasgow. It was the last time Oliver and Katie spoke.</p><p>“Wood!”</p><p>Oliver jerked from his thoughts and turned his attention to one of his teammates, who was pointing at something above his head. Oliver tilted his head backward and spotted a small brown owl hovering above him. He inhaled sharply when he recognized it as Angelina’s. He gently took a folded sheet of parchment from the owl, which took off without waiting on his reply.</p><p>“Wood,” the letter read. “It’s happening. We’re meeting at the Hogs Head. Bring your broomstick. -AJ”</p><p>Oliver swallowed. He’d expected this moment would come, but he still felt unprepared. He had no idea what obstacles lay ahead. Angelina’s previous letters only said Voldemort was building an army of his own. There’d likely be Death Eaters, giants, trolls and who knows what else, all ready to kill anyone who stood in their way.</p><p>Oliver flagged down his coach and told him he had to leave. His coach nodded in understanding and Oliver apparated without another word.</p><p>He landed in Hogsmeade, just outside the Hogs Head Inn. Hogsmeade’s usually busy High Street was deserted, so Oliver slipped inside the pub.</p><p>“Wood! You made it!”</p><p>Oliver was greeted by Angelina Johnson, who waved him into a quiet corner. The pub was empty and dark, which Oliver interpreted as a bad sign. As he and Angelina approached a table, Oliver spotted Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell.</p><p>Oliver’s heart stopped as he caught Katie’s gaze, and he quickly averted his eyes. “Hey,” he managed as the two women rose to their feet to greet him.</p><p>“Hey Wood,” Alicia said kindly. Oliver managed a small smile as she pulled him into a gentle hug. “It’s good to see you.”</p><p>Oliver’s eyes returned to Katie, who was standing a good three feet away with her arms crossed. She nodded at him when he approached her, and the pair seemed to have an unspoken agreement that they would not share an embrace.</p><p>“We’re just waiting on Lee Jordan,” Angelina told the group. “Fred and George are already at the castle, with some of the Aurors and the Weasley family. We’ll wait another 10 minutes or so and then we’ll head out.”</p><p>Angelina and Alicia scurried away to stand guard near the door, peering out the window for Lee, leaving Katie and Oliver standing in silence.</p><p>Katie shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another, her eyes determinedly staring at the floorboards.</p><p>“How are you?” Oliver finally asked.</p><p>“I’m well,” Katie said quietly, her gaze remaining downward. She didn’t mean to seem cold and distant. She had no ill feelings toward Oliver, but she couldn’t help but feel hurt by his lack of effort. She hadn’t received a single owl from him since he left Hogwarts, and though she hadn’t expected the night they’d shared to lead to anything more, she had expected Oliver to keep in touch. “How are you?” she finally managed.</p><p>“I’m well.” A nervous silence fell between them, and Oliver decided he wasn’t going to allow the opportunity to fall through the cracks. “Katie,” he said. “I’m sorry I didn’t write.”</p><p>
  <em>The simulation just went bad,<br/></em>
  <em>but you’re the best I ever had.<br/></em>
  <em>Like handprints in wet cement,<br/></em>
  <em>she touched me, it’s permanent.<br/></em>
</p><p>“It’s okay, Oliver.”</p><p>“No, it’s not. Especially after we… you know.”</p><p>Katie shook her head aggressively, as if she were trying to cast the memory of that night from her mind. “You don’t have to explain anything, Oliver,” she said. “I swear, it’s okay.”</p><p>Katie had seen the photos in The Daily Prophet; Oliver with his numerous girlfriends, seemingly a different one every week. He was a star now, and she knew there wasn’t a place for her in his life. She knew the one night they’d shared together hadn’t meant anything.</p><p>“Katie, I think we should talk about it,” Oliver said. “I haven’t forgotten. I still think about it all the time. I still think about you all the time. I think about us.”</p><p>Katie exhaled audibly. “Oliver, this isn’t the time,” she said, her expression suddenly turning stern. “Actually, of all the times, this really isn’t it. You’ve had years to do this and you didn’t bother. Please don’t pretend it’s important now.”</p><p>“But it is important,” Oliver insisted. He knew she was right, that this wasn’t the time and place to hold a serious conversation on the status of their relationship. But he also knew that the future would never be more uncertain for them. There was a very good chance they could both die that night. “Katie, I’ve never stopped thinking about you,” he said.</p><p>
  <em>In my head, in my head,<br/></em>
  <em>I couldn’t hear anything you said, but<br/></em>
  <em>in my head, in my head,<br/></em>
  <em>I’m calling you “girlfriend.”<br/></em>
  <em>What the fuck?</em>
</p><p>Before Katie could reply, Lee Jordan arrived. His quiet greeting was a strong indication of the context of their meeting. Lee usually had a great, big grin that matched his loud, jubilant voice in the company of his friends. Instead, his eyes were cool and his smile was replaced with a tense jaw.</p><p>“All right,” Angelina said as the group gathered around her. “We’ll fly over the south entrance of the castle. That’ll give us the best sense of what’s going on. From there, we should do our best to stick together in an aerial attack. It’ll be harder for them to hit us with spells if we’re in the air, and we’re all skilled flyers, even you, Lee. If you get separated from the group, do your best to make it back to us. But most of all…” she paused to swallow, “Just do your best to stay alive.”</p><p>No one else spoke. The silence hung, heavy and ominous over their heads. Finally, Angelina cleared her throat and gazed at her old friends. “Ready?” They nodded and followed her out of the pub.</p><hr/><p>The air was cold, despite it being an evening in May. Katie squinted as she attempted to see through the dark night air. A cloudy overcast seemed to part as the group flew toward the castle, and Katie heard Alicia gasp.</p><p>The battle had already started. The sparks of spells ignited everywhere, and the load crashing of cement and stone cracked through the quiet night.</p><p>Some kind of creature roared and the group soon realized it was a giant. They flew above the entrance bridge and watched as a bewitched suit of armor crashed to the ground.</p><p>“This way!” Angelina called out, leading the group toward the castle’s front doors.</p><p>Several Death Eaters shot spells at them, one narrowly missing Katie’s foot.</p><p>“Katie, look out!” Oliver shouted. Katie’s head spun toward him and she shot him an annoyed glance. Oliver noticed and bit his tongue.</p><p>
  <em>I don’t do fake love,<br/></em>
  <em>but I’ll take some from you tonight.<br/></em>
  <em>I know I’ve got to go,<br/></em>
  <em>but I might just miss the flight.</em>
</p><p>The group flew over the greenhouses, which had been set on fire. Oliver could feel the heat from the blaze on his skin, and his hand gripped his wand tightly. As they soared through the courtyard, Oliver spotted a large group of students and Death Eaters dueling in the distance.</p><p>“Come on!” he called out, flying past Angelina. He led the group toward the students and they began firing spells downward at the Death Eaters.</p><p>Spells shot from every direction and Oliver ascended higher to avoid them. “Stupefy!” he shouted, knocking a hooded figure to the ground.</p><p>The fight seemed to crawl on for hours, but Oliver knew it’d only been minutes since they’d arrived. He grimaced in horror as screams echoed through the castle and bodies crumpled to the ground.</p><p>“Oliver, move!” Katie shouted, sending a spell from her wand. Oliver ducked just in time as a green streak shot past him. Katie’s own spell hit the green flash, causing it to falter.</p><p>“Thanks,” Oliver breathed.</p><p>“It’s nothing.”</p><p>
  <em>I can’t stay forever.<br/></em>
  <em>Let’s play pretend,<br/></em>
  <em>and treat this night like it’ll happen again.<br/></em>
  <em>You’ll be my bloody valentine tonight.</em>
</p><p>The sudden roar from a giant stole their attention, and Katie and Oliver glanced at each other. Katie nodded at him and Oliver took off toward the courtyard, where a giant was attempting to smash several students.</p><p>“You take the rear!” Oliver shouted at Katie. “I’ll try to hit him from the front!”</p><p>The pair worked together, firing a series of spells to bring the giant down. It seemed to take centuries before the giant finally groaned and toppled over.</p><p>“Look out!” Oliver shouted at the students scurrying below. The giant hit the concrete with a heavy thud, forcing several cracks to sprawl up the castle walls. It broke Oliver’s heart to see the place he’d once called home in such turmoil.</p><p>
  <em>I’m overstimulated and I’m sad.<br/></em>
  <em>I don’t expect you to understand.<br/></em>
  <em>It’s nothing less than true romance,<br/></em>
  <em>or am I just making a mess?</em>
</p><p>“Oliver,” Katie called. “We need to get back to the group.”</p><p>Oliver nodded and turned to look around, his eyes scanning the skies for figures on broomsticks. When he didn’t see any, he returned his gaze to Katie.</p><p>Even among the chaos and horror around them, she looked beautiful. Her determined expression was inspiring to Oliver, who had always admired her strong-willed spirit. She’d always been a fighter, whether it was in her dueling classes or on the quidditch pitch. It was her tough, yet soft demeanor that Oliver had fallen for years ago.</p><p>
  <em>In my head, in my head,<br/></em>
  <em>I’m lying naked with you.<br/></em>
  <em>In my head, in my head,<br/></em>
  <em>I’m ready to die holding your hand.</em>
</p><p>A sudden explosion forced pieces of stone and metal soaring into the air. The shrapnel sent students screaming as they scrambled for cover and Katie gasped as a chunk of concrete narrowly missed her.</p><p>“We need to go!” she shouted at Oliver. “Let’s find the group!”</p><p>Katie soared toward the rear side of the castle, Oliver following close behind. He did his best to keep his eyes on their surroundings, in case there were some sort of an aerial attack, but he also watched Katie as she sped ahead of him. Finally, Oliver spotted three figures darting in the air above Hagrid’s hut.</p><p>“Katie! Over there! By Hagrid’s!” he shouted. Katie nodded in acknowledgement and started toward the hut. Oliver felt relieved at the sight of his friends, but the feeling was temporary as Katie suddenly screamed.</p><p>Red light cut through the night and struck Katie’s broomstick, sending her hurtling toward the ground. It had happened too fast. Despite Oliver’s Keeper reflexes, he couldn’t catch her.</p><p>“Katie!” he screamed.</p><p>They’d only been 20 feet or so above the ground, but Oliver was terrified to see Katie sprawled below him. She didn’t appear to be injured, but she was now a foot soldier, without the advantage of being in the air above their enemies. Her broomstick had shattered on the spell’s impact, leaving her without her best weapon. It felt like slow motion as Oliver watched Katie run and duck behind a wall to avoid a blast. He couldn’t get to her, not unless he wanted to be hit by the spells that continued to dart past him.</p><p>
  <em>I don’t do fake love,<br/></em>
  <em>but I’ll take some from you tonight.<br/></em>
  <em>I know I’ve got to go,<br/></em>
  <em>but I might just miss the flight.</em>
</p><p>Several more streaks of light were aimed at Oliver, and he took off to avoid them, sending his own spells downward. Angelina, Alicia and Lee seemed to notice, because they were quickly by his side, helping him fight the onslaught of curses.</p><p>“Where’s Katie?” Angelina shouted.</p><p>“She got knocked off her broom!” Oliver replied. “She fell. She looked okay but I lost sight of her. I think she ran into the castle.”</p><p>
  <em>I can’t stay forever.<br/></em>
  <em>Let’s play pretend,<br/></em>
  <em>and treat this night like it’ll happen again.<br/></em>
  <em>You’ll be my bloody valentine tonight.</em>
</p><p>Angelina didn’t need to reply. Oliver already knew what he was going to do, regardless if the rest of the group approved. He broke away from them, flying toward a clearing in the sky free from the flurry of spells. When he didn’t see any hooded figures around, he descended toward the ground and tossed his broom aside. He could hear Angelina screaming at him in the distance, ordering him to stop, but he paid no mind. He had to find Katie.</p><p>
  <em>I can’t hide how I feel about you inside.<br/></em>
  <em>I’d give everything up tonight<br/></em>
  <em>if I could just have you.<br/></em>
  <em>Be mine, baby, be mine.</em>
</p><p>Oliver sprinted into the castle, his eyes desperately searching for Katie. Instead, he was met by other familiar faces as his former classmates carried out the fight. On the ground, next to Oliver’s feet, lay Lavender Brown, a younger girl he’d recognized as a fellow Gryffindor.</p><p>Suddenly, a redhead caught Oliver’s eye and he called out to him. “Fred!”</p><p>“Wood! Good to see you, mate!”</p><p>Oliver ran toward Fred Weasley, who was guarding a passageway with his twin, George, and their older brother, Percy.</p><p>“Have you seen Katie?” Oliver asked.</p><p>“She ran toward the library wing,” Fred replied. “I think she said she was going to try to make her way toward the Entrance Hall. That’s where the worst of the fight is.”</p><p>Oliver nodded, clapping the twins on the back quickly before he sprinted off toward the library wing. The hallway was empty, with signs of previous battle as paintings and statues were scattered across the floor. Oliver’s heart sank when there was no sign of Katie. She had to be close. More importantly, she had to be okay. Oliver wasn’t going to lose her again.</p><p>
  <em>I can’t hide how I feel about you inside.<br/></em>
  <em>I’d give everything up tonight<br/></em>
  <em>if I could just have you.<br/></em>
  <em>Be mine, baby, be mine.</em>
</p><p>Katie ducked behind a doorway as a blast sent debris flying. She peeked around the corner to see if there were any lingering Death Eaters. When she saw none, she continued swiftly, gripping her wand tightly at the ready.</p><p>She continued through the corridor, stepping carefully over the fallen bodies. She inhaled sharply as she realized one was Remus Lupin, her former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Katie squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to brace herself. This was all too much, and she was terrified of what lay ahead. But she was also determined to continue to fight. She trusted and respected Harry Potter, and was set on helping him in any way she could.</p><p>A pair of witches were dueling down the corridor that led to the Great Hall. Katie shot a petrifying spell at the Death Eater and continued down the main staircase.</p><p>The Entrance Hall was barely recognizable, but Katie didn’t have time to take in any sights as spells were shooting from every direction. An occasional scream echoed through the halls and Katie felt sick at the sound of every one of them. There was death all around her and she felt she could do so little about it.</p><p>Purple sparks buzzed just past Katie’s left ear and she spun, finding herself face to face with Death Eater. He was a tall, ugly man with scars covering a portion of his face.</p><p>“Stupefy!”</p><p>The Death Eater waved Katie’s spell aside and smirked at her, revealing his grey teeth. Katie’s stomach sank as she realized she’d be no match for this experienced wizard. The Death Eater took a bold step toward her and Katie’s mind screamed at her to switch to defense mode. “Protego!” she cried, blocking the green streaks emitting from the Death Eater’s wand. Katie’s wand hand was stinging and her arm started to grow tired as she realized she wouldn’t hold out much longer.</p><p>“Confringo!”</p><p>Katie ducked as a sudden, fiery explosion knocked the Death Eater backward into a crumpled heap. She spun and exhaled in relief. “Oliver.”</p><p>“Katie!” Oliver extended a hand to help her to her feet. “You’re okay!” He pulled her into a brief embrace.</p><p>Katie wanted to cry, to sob into Oliver’s chest in hopes he’d hold her close and comfort her. But the sounds of explosions, cracking cement and screams continued. “Oliver,” Katie whispered. “There’s so many of them.”</p><p>“I know,” Oliver said quietly, his eyes scanning the corridor.</p><p>Katie gasped as a sudden harsh and raspy voice hissed around them.</p><p>“You have fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you, rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest, and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me.”</p><p>Chills surged down Katie’s spine and she gripped Oliver tightly, burying her face against his chest. He held her close in return, swallowing hard as Voldemort spoke to them.</p><p>An eerie silence fell across the castle as the Death Eaters swiftly retreated, leaving the students and professors to clean up the treacherous aftermath. Katie remained still in Oliver’s arms, so he pulled away slightly to look at her. Quiet tears streamed down her face and she looked exhausted.</p><p>“Katie, it’s okay,” Oliver said, gently pulling her close again. “It’s over for now.”</p><p>Around them, students started to filter into the Entrance Hall. Some had been hiding, others were injured. None of them were the same person they’d been yesterday.</p><p>“Katie,” Oliver said. “We’ve got to help.” Katie nodded, determined to suppress her emotions for the greater cause. She furiously wiped at her eyes and inhaled deeply.</p><p>“Let’s help.”</p><p>Oliver made sure not to let go of Katie’s hand as they made their way outside the castle. Katie tried not to cast her eyes toward the ground, where bodies were strewn about. Familiar faces and former friends were lifeless on the ground.</p><p>Oliver looked at Katie. “Maybe you should check in the Great Hall,” he said. “See if there’s anyone you can help.” Katie nodded and he squeezed her hand before he let go, watching her briefly as she disappeared back inside the castle.</p><p>Katie made her way into the Great Hall and she surveyed the anguish around her. People were crying, dying, writhing in pain. Some simply sat in silence, looking completely drained, but it wasn’t until Katie’s gaze fell upon her friends that her heart began to shatter.</p><p>Angelina was sobbing into Alicia’s arms. Alarmed, Katie quickly made her way toward them. That’s when she saw Fred. He was pale and motionless on the floor, surrounded by the rest of the Weasley family. She didn’t need to ask. She knew.</p><p>Katie embraced Angelina, relieved her best friend was unharmed in the battle, but gutted at the sight of Fred’s body. He and Angelina had dated for years, since they went to the Yule Ball together during the Triwizard Tournament. They loved each other, and Katie had always assumed they’d get married someday.</p><p>“Angelina,” Katie breathed. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Angelina’s sobbing grew so violent, she fell to her knees. Katie sank to her own knees in unison with her friend, allowing her to cry into her shoulder.</p><p>Outside, a small frame lay near Oliver’s feet. Oliver narrowed his eyes as he recognized the boy as a younger Gryffindor who always seemed to have a camera. It was then that Neville Longbottom appeared, looking worn down and tired. Neville sighed as he gazed sadly down at Colin Creevey, and Oliver placed a hand on Neville’s shoulder.</p><p>“We should take him inside,” Oliver said gently. Neville nodded silently and bent down to take Colin’s feet. Oliver supported Colin’s shoulders and the pair started toward the castle.</p><p>Suddenly, Harry Potter appeared and Oliver nodded a quiet greeting at him, relieved to see him alive. Harry’s expression, already dismal, fell even more when he spotted Colin.</p><p>“You know what? I can manage him alone, Neville,” Oliver said, sensing that Harry might need Neville’s help more. Neville nodded and Oliver heaved Colin over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift to carry the boy into the Great Hall. He set Colin down carefully, extending the growing row of bodies where the Hufflepuff table once sat.</p><p>Oliver scanned the room, his heart heavy as he spotted Professor McGonagall holding a crying girl. But it was the sound of someone else’s cries that stole his attention. Oliver looked toward the end of the Great Hall and spotted Katie, kneeling with her arms around someone. As Oliver approached, he realized it was Angelina. Standing over them were George and Alicia, who were also crying.</p><p>“You lot are all ri-” Oliver stopped dead in his tracks once he saw Fred’s body. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing over him, crying. Everyone was crying and Oliver started to feel choked up too.</p><p>It didn’t seem fair to Oliver. Fred had a full, loving family. He had a twin who didn’t seem to have a complete identity without him. He had a girlfriend who had supported him for years as he built his joke shop. Fred had so many wonderful things to live for, it didn’t seem right that he had to be the one to go.</p><p>Oliver couldn’t stand the sight anymore. He spun and strode quickly toward the doors, scurrying down the steps to the castle’s main entrance. He leaned against one of the remaining castle walls, breathing heavily as he realized it was light again outside. Morning was arriving. He checked his watch and realized he had to get back home for a team meeting.</p><p>“Oliver?”</p><p>He looked up and saw Katie approaching. “Katie,” he breathed. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Katie hadn’t bothered to wipe her tears. It seemed everyone around them was crying if they weren’t attempting to clean up the rubble. Katie also didn’t bother to pretend to be tough. She’d seen too much in past eight hours to put on any sort of appearance. She had no energy left for it.</p><p>“Alicia’s going to take Angelina home,” Katie said quietly. “I told them I’d stay a bit to help clean up.” Her gaze studied Oliver for a moment. “You’re leaving soon, aren’t you?”</p><p>Oliver sighed. “I have to get back to the team,” he said.</p><p>“I know,” Katie said, doing her best to be understanding.</p><p>“Katie, I know this isn’t the best time for this, but I’ve got to get it out.” Oliver reached out to gently take Katie’s hand. “I haven’t stopped thinking about us. I know I messed up when I didn’t write. I wanted to. I always meant to. I just… I just let too much time go by and eventually I felt like it was too late, so I chickened out. But I swear, I didn’t forget you. There’s no way I could.”</p><p>
  <em>I don’t do fake love,<br/></em>
  <em>but I’ll take some from you tonight.<br/></em>
  <em>I know I’ve got to go,<br/></em>
  <em>but I might just miss the flight.</em>
</p><p>“What are you trying to say, Oliver?”</p><p>“I’m saying that I’m sorry. And I’m saying that I want a second chance. I want a second chance with you.”</p><p>“Oliver, it’ll never work,” Katie said. “You’re so busy and who knows what’s going to happen with the world now. If Harry… if Harry doesn’t…” She couldn’t finish her thought.</p><p>“I know. But I’ve been kicking myself every day for not pursuing something more with you,” Oliver said. “And I’ll be doing it all over again if I don’t ask for a second chance now.”</p><p>“Oliver, I-”</p><p>“And we can make it work, Katie,” Oliver continued eagerly. “You’re living in London now, right? We’re in the same city. There’s no reason this can’t work.”</p><p>“Oliver-”</p><p>“And sure, I have training and practice and matches but I’ll make time for you, Katie. I promise I will-”</p><p>“Oliver!” Katie’s tone sharpened and Oliver stopped. Katie sighed, running a hand through her tangled hair. “Oliver, we can’t,” she continued. “It won’t work. We’re living two different lives now, and I would never be able to forgive myself if I stood in the way of your dreams.”</p><p>“Katie, I’ve already fulfilled that old dream,” Oliver said. “I made the pros and I’m playing quidditch every day. It’s great, don’t get me wrong, I know I’m blessed. But there’s another old dream I’m fixated on now. It’s you.”</p><p>Katie didn’t respond. She was tired of fighting. She’d been fighting so many things for so many years. She fought the urge to tell Oliver how she felt about him the night they slept together. She fought the temptation to owl him every day she didn’t hear from him. She canceled her newspaper and magazine subscriptions so she’d stop seeing all the stories and photos about Oliver in the paper. She fought her own friends, who had encouraged her to reach out to Oliver. She fought feelings for the men she dated in attempt to forget about him. She fought every desire she had to simply be with the one person she’d ever managed to fall for. Now, she was left fighting those feelings all over again.</p><p>“Katie, please just say you’ll give us a try,” Oliver begged. “I’m not telling you that we have to get married or move in together. I just want to know that we tried. That one night wasn’t enough. I want more from you. I want to know what it’s like for us to be together. I have to know.”</p><p>Katie watched as a group of students and professors began cleaning up a pile of rubble nearby. She sighed before her gaze met Oliver’s, and she couldn’t help but soften inside. She could see the sincerity in his eyes, which made it hard for her to continue fighting him.</p><p>“Oliver, how do I know you’re not just speaking from emotion?” she asked. “We’ve just been through so much. Maybe you’re just speaking from adrenaline. Your emotions could be-”</p><p>“I’m not,” Oliver insisted. “Katie, I’ve been thinking about this for years now. Please understand that. I’ve loved you all this time and I’ll never forgive myself if I walk away from you again.”</p><p>The pair stood in silence for a moment, the sounds of shifting stone and concrete, people dragging bodies and others crying around them.</p><p>“I have to go,” Katie said. “I have to clean up, and Angelina needs me.” She held up a hand to prevent Oliver from interrupting. “But I’ll come see you, tomorrow. I promise.”</p><p>Oliver nodded, relieved and elated, though he did his best not to show it considering the circumstances. “Katie, I promise, I’ll make things right between us,” he said, gently squeezing her hand. “I’ll be there for you, the others too. I’ve been a terrible friend and now I’ve lost one…” He swallowed hard as he thought about Fred. “I won’t lose anymore.” He tucked some loose hair behind Katie’s ear and gently rested his forehead against hers. “I won’t take anything for granted anymore.”</p><p>
  <em>I can’t stay forever.<br/></em>
  <em>Let’s play pretend,<br/></em>
  <em>and treat this night like it’ll happen again.<br/></em>
  <em>You’ll be my bloody valentine tonight.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>